


Ami knows it all

by Peachfaerie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little Miss Know It All, Smarts Wins Over Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little dribble I came up on the spur of the moment. Ami is smart enough to figure out who the Moon Princess is and the other senshi's reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ami knows it all

Ami found that her two new friends were somewhat lacking in the brain department. Good thing that she more than capable in that area. But really? Sailor Moon? Princess Serenity of the Moon Queendom? Did no one else see it? “Ami-chan! Hurry!” Usagi urged.  
"Coming!" But then again…she didn’t act like a princess…  
=  
"Rei-san?"   
"Hmm?" The miko looked up. "What is it, Ami-chan?"  
"I was just wondering…but do you think that Usagi is the princess?" Ami asked.   
Rei stared blankly at her. Then she snorted. “The day Usagi is royalty is the day I bow to a man.”  
"But-"  
"If Usagi was a princess, wouldn’t she act like it?" Rei smirked. Ami sighed. Hopefully the next senshi would be someone who would listen.  
=  
"You think Usagi is the princess?" Makoto blinked. "Why?"  
Why. Such a simple question, but one much appreciated. “It would make sense. When we first entered senshi form, we gained all the abilities and skills of our past lives. Usagi has no such skills. She can’t fight except with her magic tiara which I suppose acts as a guide for her power which are greater than ours. That power also ties in as the princess is said to have great power.”  
"Jah, you’re right. That does make sense." Makoto nodded. "Luna said that a seal was placed on the princess, so why can’t the power manifest itself as senshi magic?" Ami was so happy that she had someone to listen to her.  
=  
"Are you the princess?" Moon asked. Sailor Venus simply smiled sweetly.  
"V-chan…" Mercury let her eyes slide to Moon, finishing her unanswered question.  
"Yes, Mercury. You’re right." V grinned, then she checked her watch. "SHIT! It’s waaay past curfew! Gotta go!" She ran off.  
"Uh…"  
=  
"…" Mars let her eyes slide to Mercury.  
"I told you so." The water senshi had a smirk on her face.   
"You should listen to her more often." Jupiter grinned. Then Kunzite returned and attacked their prince and princess.


End file.
